


Te Busqué

by shitsurakuchou



Series: Te Busqué [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Dark, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitsurakuchou/pseuds/shitsurakuchou
Summary: Они сделали круг. Только вот теперь Мукуро стоит перед Хибари с разбитой вдребезги гордостью, сполна пожавший плоды своей кармы.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: Te Busqué [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837720
Kudos: 8





	1. la noche

**Author's Note:**

> 2017  
> ~ В некотором смысле переработка собственного старого фика, но романтики в разы меньше, общее только одно - Мукуро плохо, а Хибари не нравится, что не из-за него.  
> ~ AU внутри канона, в которой Бьякуран побеждён без помощи Вонголы из прошлого.  
> ~ Te Busqué - я искал тебя (исп.)

Нет ничего проще, чем скрывать в иллюзиях правду. Нет ничего проще, чем заставить искренне поверить в изощрённые выдумки, захватить разум соперника и уничтожить его восприятие. Нет ничего легче, чем победа. Иллюзии — это то, в чём Рокудо Мукуро совершенен, по крайней мере, так считал он до того момента, когда подверг иллюзиям себя самого. Он ступил на свой личный путь в Ад, отличающийся от тех шести, что он прошёл, казалось, целую вечность назад.

Картинки из прошлого то и дело менялись перед глазами, мелькали, едва успев проявиться. И каждый взгляд, каждая улыбка, увиденные за считанные доли секунды, причиняли обжигающую, невыносимую боль. Словно взрывы в голове. Мукуро перестал ориентироваться в пространстве, потерял связь с реальностью и полностью отдался разрушающим воспоминаниям. Не этого он хотел, обращая на себя собственные способности, но было уже слишком поздно.

Каждый раз это начиналось с Курому. Нет, с Наги. С её несмелого, тихого голоса и смущенной улыбки. Так же, как и в их снах, где они когда-то встречались.

— Мукуро-сама, — Наги тянулась к нему, но никак не доставала, будто между ними были целые сотни метров. — Почему?..

_…ты не спас меня?.._

Дрожащие губы, слёзы в уголке единственные глаза. Мукуро видел её так чётко, словно она и правда была здесь, в его воспалённом сознании. Она была реальна, как и отчаяние на её бледном лице. И с не меньшим отчаянием Мукуро верил в эту реальность и никак не хотел с ней расставаться.

Он не отвечал на её вопрос, не желал отвечать. Боялся, что разрушит свою милую Наги, навсегда уничтожит светлый образ наивной девочки, которая всегда верила ему. Верила до конца, за что Мукуро никогда не получить прощения.

В этих ирреальных видениях его преследовал страх — самый настоящий, неподдельный, ломающий его сознание на куски.

Шорох листвы, тёплый ветер, водная гладь… Место, где он когда-то встречался с Наги, теперь пустовало. Пустым оказался и сам Мукуро, от него уже совсем ничего не осталось, кроме боли.

Дни, недели, месяцы… Счёт времени давно потерян, и последние силы тратятся лишь на то, чтобы хоть как-то жить и не ощущать того, что ждёт его в реальности. Та боль, причиняемая воспоминаниями, — ничто по сравнению с пожирающим его проклятием. Однажды это должно случиться, но…

— …не так, не так… — шепчет иллюзионист в кромешную темноту, кишащую липкими, скользкими кошмарами. Проходя собственные круги Ада будучи живым, он уже и не мечтает о смерти, которую когда-то самодовольно обманывал. По крайней мере, не о спокойной смерти уж точно. Со временем он начал получать какое-то извращённое мазохистское удовольствие и всё реже смотрит на небо, приговорив себя на вечную тьму.

— Я заслужил…

— Единственное, что ты заслужил, Рокудо Мукуро, так это быть забитым до смерти. Мной.

Голос, полный презрения… Какая ностальгия. Мукуро вымученно улыбается, так и не открыв глаз. Это ведь тоже часть его кошмара?

— Поднимайся, ничтожество.

Грубая звонкая пощёчина. Некрасиво, обидно, но отрезвляюще.

— Немедленно, Рокудо, иначе…

Спокойное, но такое горячее, живое дыхание обжигает губы. Это и правда реальность?

— …иначе мне придётся сделать с твоим убогим телом всё, что захочу.

— Оя, — Мукуро наконец удаётся очнуться, хоть это и стоит ему немалых усилий. Он едва приоткрывает левый глаз и, увидев прямо перед собой лицо потревожившего его человека, не сдерживает улыбки. — Что я слышу, Хибари Кёя, тебе приглянулось моё тело?

Говорить вслух оказывается гораздо сложнее, чем он мог себе представить. Хриплый, неузнаваемый голос резал слух. Как давно он разговаривал в последний раз?

— Не обольщайся, — хмыкает Хибари и отстраняется. Так жаль, очень хочется попросить его побыть рядом ещё немного. Живого реального человека. — То, что от тебя осталось, вызывает лишь жалость.

Да, наверное, это правда. Что он видит перед собой? Истощённого, измученного кошмарами некогда сильного человека, утратившего желание бороться. Это был не тот Рокудо Мукуро, поставивший когда-то на колени сильнейшего Хранителя Вонголы. Этот Рокудо Мукуро уже полгода влачит жалкое существование в Кокуё-Лэнд, в месте, где всё началось, и в одиночестве сходит с ума.

— Жители города жаловались на дурную ауру и какие-то мистические события в этом районе, поэтому я здесь. Думал, что что-то серьёзное, а это всего лишь ты. Действительно, ты.

Несмотря на недовольные нотки в голосе, он не злится, и это удивляет. А ещё больше удивляет другое — Хибари словно волнуется, словно…

— Ты рад тому, что нашёл меня? Постой, Хибари, ты искал меня? — за столь дерзкую догадку можно с большой вероятностью получить по зубам и не в его, Мукуро, положении злить давнего знакомого, но отчего-то он знает, что сегодня Кёя позволит ему немного вольностей, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Нет, Рокудо, никто тебя не искал. Даже Савада запретил связываться с самым никчёмным Хранителем. После инцидента с Погребальными Венками он похоронил Туман Вонголы.

И в этих жестоких словах тоже нет злости. Несмотря на своё состояние, несмотря на долгую разлуку, Мукуро всё ещё неплохо различает эмоции Хибари, как бы тот ни старался скрыть их равнодушием. Неважно, почему, но Хибари испытывает грусть.

— Вот как. Так зачем ты здесь?

Кёя отходит куда-то за спинку полуразваленного дивана, к окну, и почему-то молчит, но Мукуро ощущает его пронзительный взгляд на себе и не может прекратить глупо улыбаться. Как это вообще возможно? Хибари Кёя — последний человек, которого бы хотелось видеть перед смертью. Но, может, оно и к лучшему.

— Ты создаёшь проблемы жителям Намимори и Кокуё, я же сказал. Нарушение дисциплины…

— Ку-фу-фу, да пошёл ты со своей дисциплиной.

Титаническим усилием воли Мукуро заставляет тело двигаться и, сев на диване, оглядывается. Зал, некогда служивший кинотеатром, находится в ещё более плачевном состоянии, чем когда он вместе с Кеном, Чикусой и Франом покинул Кокуё-Лэнд и отправился в Вендикаре. Это был последний раз, когда он воспользовался телом Курому.

— Любопытно, — усмехается Хибари и в одно мгновение оказывается прямо перед иллюзионистом, который лишь чудом успевает заблокировать атаку. — Даже такой жалкий ты всё ещё…

Недоговорив, он наносит один удар тонфа за другим и увлечённо наступает на давнего врага, а тот лишь защищается из последних сил. Тело плохо слушается хозяина, привыкшее к неподвижному состоянию, в голове царит полный кавардак, да ещё и пульсирующая боль в правой части головы нарастает, грозясь снова обрушиться сметающей всё и вся волной.

— Ты выбрал неподходящее время для возмещения детской обиды, опоздал на пару лет.

Сохранять привычную иронию на лице чертовски сложно, когда руки дрожат так, что трезубец чуть ли не выскальзывает из пальцев. Отбиваясь от безостановочных атак, Мукуро кусает пересохшие губы в предчувствии подступающей жажды крови. Неуёмное желание причинить боль, унизить, растоптать этого самовлюбленного идиота. Кёя — тот ещё маньяк, но то, что двигало им сейчас, отличается от этой жажды.

— Заткнись и сражайся, если можешь, конечно. А если нет, то сдохни ничтожеством.

Рокудо не замечает, когда они перемещаются в холл. Здесь протекает крыша и по ночам ужасно холодно, но иллюзионист так и не исправил это хоть как-то, наивно посчитав, что он всё равно тут не задержится.

Каждый раз это получается как-то само — их редкие стычки вызывают бурю неконтролируемых эмоций. Пьянящие битвы, в которых они мгновенно загораются и полностью отдаются инстинктам. Со времён первой встречи они так и не сразились по-серьёзному, но Мукуро никогда не отрицал того, что ему безумно нравится бесить Хибари, взывать к его потрёпанной гордости, хотя теперь он больше бесит его неуклюжими попытками защититься.

От сильного удара тонфа в грудь на несколько секунд захватывает дыхание. Мукуро теряет равновесие, но упасть ему не дают — Хибари толкает его к стене, надавив на горло своим беспощадным оружием.

— Думал, ты захочешь поставить меня на колени, — хрипит иллюзионист, упрямо следуя своей привычке не показывать противнику истинные эмоции. — Или за двенадцать лет ты придумал что-то поинтереснее?

— Даже истекая кровью, загнанный в угол, ты продолжаешь нарываться.

Хибари хмурится, словно пытается разглядеть что-то в лице противника, понять что-то. И во взгляде его уже нет той бешеной страсти к бою. Врезав по лицу Мукуро кулаком, он отступает от него с таким видом, будто прикоснулся к чему-то грязному и отвратительному.

— Я разочаровал тебя?

Хибари явно не ожидал, что Мукуро ещё на что-то способен, поэтому не успевает увернуться от реальной иллюзии, оставившей на нём множество неслабых порезов. Увидеть гнев и в то же время заинтересованность в его глазах — особенное удовольствие и, наверное, в каком-то смысле маленькая победа.

— Вау, — многозначительно произносит Кёя и уже через мгновение снова оказывается у Мукуро, — твои фокусы до сих пор не отличаются изобретательностью. Всё те же грязные приёмы.

Его голос сквозит смертельной опасностью, только Мукуро не впервые заигрывает со смертью и в момент, когда Хибари вновь ударяет в живот, с весельем думает лишь о том, что убьёт его быстрее — Хибари Кёя или боль в правом глазу. Последнее невыносимо, особенно, после использования способностей.

— Какого чёрта… — доносится до Рокудо, когда сознание уже покидает его. Хибари не добивает давнего соперника, а увидев кровь, вытекающую из его глаза, и вовсе отпускает Мукуро. Кёя обожает драться и доказывать своё превосходство, но в этом уже нет никакого смысла. — Что с тобой происходит?..

Вспышки. Будто кто-то меняет кадр за кадром, вытаскивая из измученной памяти отрывки самого больного, драгоценного. Можно сколько угодно считать себя чудовищем и ненавидеть людей, ставить себя выше их в угоду юношеского максимализма. Можно сколько угодно дуться на несправедливость и несовершенство мира, бороться с ним, лишая себя обычных человеческих радостей и привязанностей. Только однажды всё равно обнаружишь себя рыдающим на чьей-то могиле.

В той войне не было победителей. Один за другим гибли не только мафиози, но и мирные жители. Бьякурану не были известны ни честь, ни совесть, и он не принимал правил игры, а лишь беспощадно уничтожал. Мафия в том самом её проявлении, что так ненавидел Мукуро, потому и встал на сторону Вонголы. Порой он всерьёз задумывался о том, чтобы победить самолично Мельфиоре, воспользовавшись телом Савады, подчинить весь мир себе, но…

После освобождения из тюрьмы он не был близок с Курому. Слабая, наивная девочка перестала приносить пользу и была покинута своим спасителем. Жестоко, несправедливо, но зато она не была сломана, как другие игрушки Мукуро. Она жила как обычная девочка, нашла друзей и отдалилась от мира мафии настолько, насколько это было возможно при том, что она всё ещё находилась под покровительством Савады. И кто бы мог вообразить, что эта тихоня станет одной из первых жертв Бьякурана?

Они не были близки, но однажды их разумы переплелись и даже в отдалении друг от друга обладали некой связью. Мукуро не обращал на неё должного внимания, позорно клеймил человеческой привязанностью и не осознавал, как сокрушительно ошибался. Именно эта призрачная ниточка дала первую трещину в нём самом. Когда на город, где жила Наги, напали, Мукуро всё время слышал в голове чей-то голос. Тихий, едва различимый шёпот путал мысли, не давал сосредоточиться на изучении любопытных колец, что попали к нему в руки. Кольца Ада — ещё одна костяшка домино. Внутренние демоны и голоса жертв порой тревожили иллюзиониста, но вреда не причиняли, поэтому он успешно их игнорировал. Как и в тот раз, конечно. Пока Наги не закричала на последнем издыхании.

Мукуро выронил кольца и, пронзённый острой болью во всём телом, упал на колени. Широко распахнув глаза, он видел то, что видела Наги. Он физически ощущал её боль и не мог пошевелиться. Выжигающее, яркое пламя и вспышка дикого ужаса. А потом пустота. Его милой Наги не стало.

— Мукуро-сама, — всё повторяла она, будто его имя — единственное, во что она верила. И в мире, где теперь царили обрывки воспоминаний и неконтролируемые иллюзии, то и дело раздавался её голос. Как перетянутые струны гитары, готовые сорваться.

Когда туман отступает, в голове не остаётся ничего, даже боли нет. Это покой, долгожданный, выстраданный. Ради него можно и перетерпеть что угодно. Мыслей нет, нет и самого Мукуро, только пустота, безмятежное счастье. Но счастье не длится долго, никогда. Что в реальности, что в подсознании, такое уж оно. И Мукуро медленно возвращается с того света, чтобы очнуться в мире, где он больше не нужен. Где он больше ничего не может, кроме как ненавидеть самого себя. Не проклятье пожирает его, а он сам, панически боящийся жить дальше.

Он просыпается под звуки дождя.

Под спиной непривычно жёстко, но это не доставляет неудобств. Наоборот даже, тело, привыкшее вырубаться в неестественных позах и в непредназначенных для этого местах, благодарит за отдых. Мерный шум дождя убаюкивает, но спать нельзя, Мукуро не выдержит, поэтому он поднимается, силясь в потёмках понять, где он.

Просторная комната, в которой нет ничего, кроме него и футона, на котором его не только любезно положили, но даже укрыли одеялом. Впереди практически отсутствует стена, словно огромное окно открывает вид на поливаемый дождём сад. Традиционный японский дом, вот оно как… Всё-таки Хибари чтит не только дисциплину, но и традиции. А в том, что именно Хибари притащил его сюда, сомневаться не приходится. Кому ещё придёт такое в голову? Хотя и причина такого поступка неясна.

Откинув тонкое мягкое одеяло, Мукуро обнаруживает себя практически раздетым, в одном косодэ, беспомощно оглядывается по сторонам и облегчённо выдыхает — его одежда стопкой лежит поблизости, судя по всему, выстиранная и выглаженная. Столько заботы, куда деваться…

Только одеться полностью ему не дают; когда Мукуро натягивает джинсы и рубашку, откуда-то из тёмного угла раздаётся тихое покашливание. Если бы подобная ситуация случилась лет пять назад, в руках иллюзиониста уже бы материализовалось оружие, а сам бы он бросился в атаку. Этой ночью он лишь смеётся над невесть что вздумавшим Хибари. Конечно, люди меняются, вырастают, но чтобы Кёя изменил своим принципам не без внушительного основания… Забавно, забавно, но бессмысленно и неинтересно теперь.

— Заблудишься ведь, — вздыхает Кёя, когда Мукуро направляется к сёдзи.

Замерев на мгновение, Рокудо резко разворачивается, о чём тут же жалеет — несколько секунд мир перед глазами качается из стороны в сторону, а в правом глазу вновь неприятно тянет.

— Я, стало быть, твой пленник? Как развлечёмся? — он не скрывает нарастающего раздражения, даже срывает злость на Хибари, человека, который проявил нечеловеческую заботу по отношению к нему. — Кёя, ну ты и извращенец. Нравится смотреть на то, как я сплю?

— Боже, что ты несёшь…

Хозяин дома встаёт в полный рост и выходит на свет. В чёрном нехитром кимоно он выглядит непривычно домашним, и Мукуро еле справляется с желанием отвернуться — он не хочет, не должен, видеть Хибари таким. Расслабленным, спокойным, не излучающим убийственную ауру, что всегда так возбуждала иллюзиониста. Хибари смотрит на него унизительно обеспокоенным взглядом, ничуть не волнуясь из-за того, что предстал перед заклятым врагом в таком виде.

Зачем Мукуро разглядывает его? Зачем отмечает про себя и небрежно запахнутое кимоно, открывающее изящное основание шеи, ключицы, впадину груди и часть рельефного живота, и тонкие длинные пальцы, невесомо держащие небольшую пиалу. Да вся цельная, словно выточенная фигура Хибари притягивает, гипнотизирует, путает и так дурные мысли.

Они сделали круг.

Только вот теперь Мукуро стоит перед Хибари с разбитой вдребезги гордостью, сполна пожавший плоды своей кармы. В детстве это казалось игрой, жестокой и кровавой, но всё же единственной игрой испорченного ребёнка. Вопреки законам природы он возвращался из цикла смертей и перерождений, но всему однажды приходит конец.

— Не надоело? — вдруг спрашивает Хибари. — Прятаться за масками? Изображать из себя сильного зверя-одиночку?

— Оя, это же мои слова, — зачем-то шипит иллюзионист. Пусть его победили в бою, но он ни за что не признает…

— Ты зовёшь Наги. Любопытно, учитывая тот факт, что ты её бросил, как только предоставилась возможность. Я не извращенец, и наблюдать за тобой мне не доставило никакого удовольствия, мне просто было интересно.

От одного лишь её настоящего имени, сказанного вслух Хибари, бросает в холод. Как он смеет?..

А Кёя как ни в чём не бывало стоит всего в паре метров и холодно продолжает:

— Правда, очень интересно. Ты искренне считаешь себя виноватым в её смерти, да? Как и в смерти остальных твоих подчинённых. Но какой в этом смысл, почему ты скорбишь по ним, если ничего о них не знал?

— Хватит, это не твоё дело, не смей.

Мукуро не узнаёт свой голос, глухой и безжизненный. Его окутывает страх от слов Хибари, он отказывается понимать его. Броситься бы на него, придушить заледеневшими руками, лишь бы заткнулся поскорее.

— О, ещё как моё. Неужели ты не знаешь, кто заставил Наги отказаться от тебя? От яда, что портил ей жизнь? Зовёшь во снах человека, которого бессовестно отравил собой, потерялся в собственных иллюзиях, но так и не раскаялся, — в два шага Кёя оказывается так близко, что Мукуро вновь ощущает его горячее дыхание. — Прекрати себя жалеть, Рокудо.

Дождь усиливается и грозит не прекращаться до самого утра. Здорово, наверное, встать сейчас под холодные тяжёлые капли и слушать только этот равномерный шум. Но не Хибари, нет, его слушать нельзя. От него голова болит и дышать тяжело.

Мукуро отворачивается и прикрывает рот ладонью, приглушая всхлипы.

Существуя в иллюзиях, он постепенно растерял свою память по частицам и возвращался в ирреальные сны, чтобы встретить их вновь, чтобы напомнить и не забывать как можно дольше. С каждым разом выходило всё хуже и хуже, но, главное, — всё начинается с Наги. Первая костяшка домино всегда её.

Оттолкнув от себя Хибари, Мукуро на мгновение теряется, но всё же у него выходит высвободить пламя кольца Вонголы. Верное оружие, трезубец, лежит приятной тяжестью в руках, да только против даже безоружного Хибари оказывается бесполезным. Кёя без особых усилий отбивает атаку и, сжав древко трезубца, обращает оружие в рассеивающийся Туман. И буквально в пару ударов выталкивает иллюзиониста прямо под проливной дождь в сад.

Кёе не нужно оружие, ему скучно с нынешним Мукуро и их подобия драк даже не бесят, но почему-то он упрямо не оставляет этого человека в покое. Он так хочет, вот и вся причина.

Мукуро падает на камень у тонкого дерева, в котором узнаёт вишню и глушит в себе приступ смеха. Какая ирония… На какое-то время в голову закрадывается подозрение — а вдруг это всё нереально, вдруг он вновь перебирает воспоминания, но что-то пошло не так, и вместо кадров он видит их негативы?

— Ты правда здесь, Хибари Кёя? — сбивчиво спрашивает он, когда Хибари выходит из дома и по аккуратной дорожке из крупных гладких камней следует к нему. Несмотря на обувь на довольно высоких деревянных брусках, движения его плавные, уверенные. Подобным зрелищем и залюбоваться можно.

Вспышка молнии на секунду ослепляет, поэтому Мукуро не замечает, как Кёя оказывается рядом. Дёргается всем телом то ли от раскатов грома, то ли от того, что Хранитель Облака грубо схватил его за ворот промокшей насквозь рубашки. По шее Хибари тоже катятся прозрачные капельки, делая его бледную кожу ещё привлекательнее. Мукуро никогда не задумывался о его внешности в таком ключе, но сегодня не видит ничего зазорного в том, чтобы полюбоваться строгой красотой напоследок. Они оба молчат, а потом Кёя протягивает свободную руку к лицу Рокудо, почти нежно проводит по правой щеке пальцами и демонстрирует их, залитые густой кровью.

— Я-то здесь, а ты?

Расфокусированным зрением Мукуро наблюдает за тем, как потоки крови заливают его рубашку, перемешиваясь с дождём. Ещё немного, и он весь будет в этой алой липкой жиже, но даже двинуться с места не может. Его снова уносит волной нестерпимой пульсирующей боли и тянет на зыбкое дно.


	2. el amanecer

Всё вокруг пылало ярким пламенем Урагана. От маленького испанского городка за считанные секунды не осталось ничего. Один щелчок пальцами — и загорелись дома, деревья, люди. Отовсюду слышались истошные крики. Одни молили о помощи, другие кричали от страха, но их всех объединяло одно — боль. Неистовое пламя убивало не сразу, а сжигало заживо, мучая медленно, разрушая клетку за клеткой.

Кое-кому нравилось происходящее. Закуро получал истинное, почти физическое удовольствие, распространяя своё пламя по округе. Его оскал, звериный блеск в вытаращенных глазах… Незабываемо.

Мукуро истекал кровью… Разве? Нет, это он сейчас истекает кровью, а та резня случилась давно, когда его иллюзии работали на него, а не против. Сейчас-то его грубо волокут куда-то, а он и отпора дать не может, да даже произнести вслух что-нибудь разумное не получается. Всё в тумане. Запах крови въедается в сознание, вызывая ещё один отвратительный запах — горелая плоть.

Закуро смеялся над Ямамото, пытавшимся спасти хоть кого-то, хотя бы приостановить пламя, не дать ему распространиться до следующего поселения. Почему этот добряк вообще оказался в одной ловушке с бандой Кокуё? Мукуро не помнил. Не помнил он и того, выжил ли Ямамото в итоге. Скорее всего, да, ведь в противном случае Савада ему бы лично сердце вырвал, достал бы и с того света, чтобы наказать за убийство союзника. Видимо, той девчонкой он так не дорожил.

Кёя не старается быть аккуратным, не церемонится с Мукуро. Кидает куда-то, кажется, в ванну, трогает его лоб, хмурится. На его бледном лице яркими пятнами-мазками чужие отпечатки. Они ему идут, очень идут, как и съехавшая с одного плеча чёрная ткань. Глядя на Кёю, иллюзионист испытывает лёгкое сожаление. А если бы по-другому, а если бы чуть раньше…

Закуро недолго веселился в одиночестве. Ещё четверо из Погребальных Венков вскоре предстали перед немногочисленным отрядом Вонголы. Помощи ждать было неоткуда, но они и не просили, самоуверенно кинулись в бой. Глупо… Растерзанные тела товарищей, защитивших своего Мастера. Шок, сомнения, злость. Чудом удалось не растерять остатки самообладания и оценить обстановку более трезво. Сбежать? Нет, не та ситуация. Он должен был сыграть по-крупному.

Мукуро не сразу понимает, что происходит. Сознание то и дело проваливается во тьму. Он балансирует между двумя реальностями, каждая из которых по-своему горька и безнадёжна. Кёи нет в поле зрения, зато слышится шум воды. Утопить решил?

Лишь одно кольцо Ада — уже самоубийство. Медленное или, если использовать часто, стремительное. В любом случае, использовать одно — уже подвергать и тело, и душу нечеловеческим испытаниям. Даже бесчувственный и, на первый взгляд, равнодушный ко всему Фран порой плакал по ночам, не в силах больше терпеть. Иллюзионист должен быть воистину могущественным, и Мукуро был одним из тех, кто смог подчинить себе эту силу. Но справиться сразу с двумя вкупе с кольцом Вонголы… В той битве он в одиночку покончил с Венками, заодно и почти со всем живым в радиусе нескольких километров.

Уровень воды поднимается выше. Кёи всё ещё нет.

Как там оказалась та девчонка, Миура Хару? Если Ямамото уже не раз имел дело с иллюзиями и успел хоть как-то защититься, то эта девчонка… Неудивительно, что Савада не искал Хранителя Тумана после этого инцидента. Мукуро не было жаль, его больше волновало собственное расползающееся на части сознание.

Кто-то выключает кран и высыпает пригоршню кубиков льда в ванну, но Мукуро уже не видно лица этого человека. Он обессиленно скатывается в холодную воду.

Нижний уровень. Сюда не доходил ни свет, ни звук. Лишь бесконечный холод и пустота. Его камера в Вендикаре. Нет, пожалуйста, только не…

— Даже подыхая, умудряешься бесить меня.

Раздражённый голос звучит совсем тихо, но очень близко, и Мукуро отчаянно цепляется за него, отрывая себя от воспоминаний. Сильные руки держат его за плечи, не позволяя вновь уйти под воду. Ещё немного, и Хибари перестарается, переломает ему к чёрту кости.

— Не рыпайся, у тебя жар. И, как я понимаю, обычные лекарства не помогут, да?

Безумно хочется сказать в ответ что-нибудь колкое, язвительно улыбнуться, посмотреть свысока. Как обычно, как раньше. Но выходит лишь учащённо дышать и цепляться в его руки онемевшими пальцами. Хорошо, что он сзади, что не смотрит ему в лицо своими серыми равнодушными глазищами.

— Я потерял контроль, — спустя какое-то время только и смог произнести иллюзионист. И сложно определить, какой из сторон реальности адресована эта фраза.

Хибари никак не комментирует его слова, не спрашивает подробностей, а просто ждёт. Постепенно ослабляет хватку, убеждаясь в том, что дыхание Рокудо выравнивается, что он больше не бредит и не проваливается в беспамятство. Отстранившись, Кёя берёт его за подбородок, заглядывает в приоткрытый левый глаз. В замутнённой синеве вспыхивает искорка недовольства, Мукуро дёргается, отворачиваясь. Реакция удовлетворительна, поэтому Хибари покидает комнату.

Уставившись в одну точку, Мукуро старается ни о чём не думать, борется с подступающими со всех сторон тревожными образами из прошлого. На плечах наверняка уже проступают синяки, присоединяясь к следам от тонфа, но почему-то ощущать боль, причинённую Хибари, тепло и спокойно. Именно она настоящая, не фантомная, за неё нужно держаться, чтобы не пропасть окончательно.

Со временем вода согревается и находиться в ней неприятно. Опираясь о бортики ванны, Мукуро неспешно поднимается. Сглатывает, глубоко вдыхает, опасаясь головокружения. Ждёт, отсчитывая про себя секунды. Надо подождать, это он уже уяснил.

Одежда липнет к телу, и струи воды стекают с неё прямо на пол. Хибари явно не обрадуется, но ведь он сам виноват — мог бы и раздеть, прежде чем устраивать водные процедуры, раз уж на то пошло. Быстро ополоснувшись чистой водой из душа, Мукуро не без улыбки замечает приготовленные для него полотенце и махровый халат. Заботливость Хибари поразила бы, если бы не стойкое ощущение того, что за всем этим стоит что-то большее. Кен и Чикуса заботились о нём, выполняя все прихоти, потому что считали его не только своим другом, но и спасителем. Наги заботилась от всего сердца, а не только в благодарность. Это всё проявления человеческих чувств, но их разве можно приложить к Хибари хоть с какого-то боку? Скорее всего он снова простодушно потребует реванша, с него станется.

Недоверие. Даже после стольких лет, даже после пары совместных заданий.

Дверь ванной выходит в длинный тёмный коридор, и лишь в одной из дальних комнат из-за приоткрытых фусума горит свет. Занимательная игра — следовать чужим правилам, но что ещё делать, если по своим играть не получилось. Вопреки ожиданиям, в комнате никого нет, зато посреди стоит столик с горячей, судя по пару, едой. Одной снисходительной улыбкой в сторону Хибари больше.

Когда он в последний раз ел? Загадка настолько сложная, что Мукуро её сразу отметает за бессмысленностью и садится на пол. Вряд ли его станут травить после столь трогательного спасения, поэтому нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы принять угощение. В конце концов, Кёя сам же и притащил его сюда.

В глубокой чашке — густой бульон, немного мяса на тарелке рядом, немного овощей. Чайничек с горячим зелёным чаем. Всё, что нужно больному и слабому человеку. Когда-то, в далёком детстве мама… Нет, его матери было плевать на своего ребёнка, лишь бы его здоровье удовлетворяло врачей. Лишь бы он перенёс ещё одну операцию и как можно меньше контактировал с родителями, которым, если честно, было просто стыдно. И поплатились они за своё малодушие сполна. Мукуро никогда не было их жаль, как и самого себя, замученного экспериментами мальчишку, ведь в конце концов он стал сильным, а они сдохли. Стал сильным… О, да.

— Вкусно, — искренне улыбается Мукуро, когда двери позади него тихо раздвигаются, но не оборачивается. Он и так ощущает неповторимую ауру Хибари, от неё сердце всегда начинает биться быстрее. — Только не бей меня больше, ладно?

Гордая прямая осанка, серые глаза, как два стальных зеркала. Бросает равнодушный взгляд на иллюзиониста, проходит, почти проплывает, мимо, раздвигает сёдзи, впуская в комнату естественный свет. Дождь закончился, на улице туманно, тянет сыростью. Сквозь белесую дымку пробиваются розоватые предрассветные проблески. Отсюда тоже видно то вишнёвое дерево, дорожку из камней, но размыто и совсем непохоже на то, что он видел ночью. Мукуро так увлекается созерцанием силуэта Хибари, что совсем не обращает внимание на боль.

— Рассказывай, — устало вздыхает Хибари и устраивается напротив. На нём уже другое кимоно, тёмно-фиолетовое с чёрным цветочным узором. На лице ни единого признака усталости, но чуть надломленный голос выдаёт с головой.

— Я ведь уже говорил, это не твоё дело, — зачем-то отказывается Мукуро, хоть и осознаёт, что поговорить ему просто необходимо. Но он законченный упрямец даже в ситуации, когда отказ от помощи смертелен. — Вместо пустой болтовни лучше верни меня домой, твоя опека мне докучает.

Провоцировать Хибари — как смысл жизни. Он потрясающий, восхитительный в гневе, но сейчас Мукуро язвит по привычке, потому что не представляет как говорить с ним по-иному. Однако, что делать, когда Хибари игнорирует его выпады?

— Как часто случаются эти приступы? От чего зависят, от использования способностей? Или от пламени? — Кёя засыпает его вопросами, прямо как опытный врач, пропускает колкости мимо ушей. Лучше бы встал и забил до смерти.

Мукуро не нравится такой взрослый сдержанный Хибари, раскачать которого нужно очень постараться. Иронично то, что единственное, что его действительно интересует, — здоровье заклятого врага. Раньше хотя бы ни один из них не сомневался, когда называл другого врагом, а теперь всё так сложно.

— Почти всё время. Я сутками напролёт не приходил в сознание, — Мукуро сдаётся и неуверенно теребит прядку влажных волос, стараясь не поднимать на Хибари взгляда. — Из-за тебя мне хуже, между прочим.

— Из-за меня?

— За одну ночь ты дважды буквально заставил меня вернуться. Не думаю, что это полезно — так резко пересекать границу.

— Ну, прости, — закатывает глаза Хибари и складывает руки на груди.

— Оставь меня в покое. Что бы ты ни задумал, ты не поможешь. Никто не поможет.

— Кроме тебя самого?

Мукуро не отвечает и нервно кусает губы. Позволять ему копаться в своей голове? Вроде бы Хибари специалист в области законопорядка, а не психиатрии.

— Расскажи о Наги, — прервав затянувшуюся тишину, зачем-то просит он. Пожирающая боль внутри шевельнулась, напоминая о себе. — Почему ты столько о ней знаешь?

— Она смогла жить без посторонней помощи, она стала сильной, вот и всё.

— Оя, Хибари Кёя признал кого-то сильным, — ехидно улыбается Мукуро.

Не просто «кого-то», а его милую хрупкую Наги. Что ж он сделал с ней такого?

— Я слышу ревность, серьёзно? — Хибари возвращает улыбку. Обычно его улыбка вызывает приятный холодок по коже, но это ночь удивительных открытий — Хибари умеет улыбаться без блеска жажды крови в глазах.

— Я бросил Наги не потому, что она была не нужна, а потому что не хотел, чтобы она была нужна, — если уж откровенничать, то Мукуро и правда есть, что сказать. Всё равно ему недолго осталось, да и Хибари никому никогда не расскажет. — Наши сознания до конца были связаны, её эмоции передавались мне, мои — ей. Особенно, когда мы находились рядом. Это могло погубить нас обоих. Иллюзионист должен быть бесстрастным, чтобы не проиграть другому иллюзионисту.

— Или самому себе? — вновь повторяет Хибари. Похоже, исповедь Мукуро его не впечатлила.

— Да, — он соглашается на этот раз. Это смирение?

— Уверяешь себя в том, что сделал всё для того, чтобы уберечь её, и всё же винишь себя в её гибели. Не слишком ли много для одного жалкого травоядного?

— Травоядное? Обидно такое слышать, между прочим.

— А кто ты, если не травоядное?

— И часто ты кидаешься на травоядных? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Мукуро. У него вряд ли получится разозлить собеседника, а вот самому позлиться ничто не мешает. — Чтоб от одного его вида кровь бурлила, тело само бросалось в атаку? Ты ведь маньяк, Хибари, не удивлюсь, если в войне с Мельфиоре ты участвовал ради битв, а не во спасение.

На лице Кёи снова появляется та почти добрая, разоружающая улыбка, а Мукуро морщится от ноющей боли, постепенно захватывающей его голову. Слишком рано для нового приступа…

— У нас обоих свои мотивы, — неопределённо реагирует Хибари и плавным движением пододвигается ближе. — Война закончена, но я всё ещё не могу забить тебя до смерти. Вот это по-настоящему обидно.

— Ку-фу-фу, Кёя, ты так мило признаёшься в любви, — ядовитая сладость на языке. Ему больно, невыносимо, глаз горит, требуя пламени, хорошо, что его почти не осталось в истощённом теле. А этот настырный идиот всё об одном, двенадцать лет одно и то же. — Так что тебе надо от меня? В должники записать? Так мне всё равно отдавать нечем. Сделать из меня грушу для битья? Да пожалуйста, только подожди немного.

Его прорывает, рвёт на куски, голос истерично срывается. Кровь висках стучит так оглушительно громко, что Хибари едва слышно, но он рядом, совсем рядом. Вцепляется руками в запястья Мукуро, валит его на спину, прижимая собой к мягкому упругому полу.

— Отстань от меня, слышишь? Хватит уже бегать за мной!

— И позволить сдохнуть в одиночку? — две пары наручников сковывают их обоих, царапая кожу острыми шипами. — Ты — моя добыча.

Кровавые слёзы пока что тоненькими дорожками катятся по щеке Рокудо, он этого не замечает, в отличие от Кёи. Сопротивляется, пытается из-под него выбраться, но делает только хуже себе. Хибари не только превосходит его в физической силе, он понимает, что в этот раз всё по-другому. Иероглифы в правом зрачке Мукуро хаотично сменяют друг друга, вызывая едва заметное пламя Тумана.

Перед Мукуро уже не мелькают воспоминания, осталась только чистая боль. Он угасает и даже перестаёт пытаться скинуть с себя Хибари, поддаваясь ему, судорожно сплетая свои пальцы с его. Дёргается всем телом, выгибается, когда чувствует болезненный укус в основание шеи. Острые зубы безжалостно впиваются в кожу.

Мукуро не спрашивает, зачем его целуют, да ещё так жадно, агрессивно, будто насилуя. Ему не до вопросов — нужно поскорее ответить на эту страсть, как раньше, как он всегда делал. Какая разница в какой форме она проявляется, это ведь всё та же безумная, исступлённая страсть, одна на двоих. Боль никуда не уходит, но уже не так страшно.

— Когда-то ты говорил, что твои действия и слова в их истинном значении понимают лишь двое, — Хибари прерывает бешеный поцелуй, хищно облизывает губы, — и я, хоть и ненавижу группы, всё же должен к ним присоединиться. Ты смирился с тем, что умираешь. Поэтому прекратил борьбу, оставил планы по уничтожению мафии. Мог бы отомстить за себя и Наги, но предпочитаешь проводить последние дни с призраками.

— Оя… — даже дышать тяжело, но перестать говорить с Хибари он не в состоянии. Особенно, после этого поцелуя. — Если ты так считаешь, то зачем ты тут? Ускорить мою смерть? Как мило с твоей стороны.

— Повторить? Я же сказал, что ты не сдохнешь жалким и одиноким.

— И это заявляет одинокое Облако Вонголы? Ну, и кто из нас здесь жалкий…

Зрение резко ухудшается, разум охватывает паника, но губы его всё так же растянуты в кривом подобии улыбки. Маска потрескалась, но он не снимает её до конца. Жар возвращается, он весь горит, как и пламя в правом глазу. Пламя посмертной воли.

Хибари не нужно объяснять, что тело под ним бьётся в агонии, что ему нужно срочно что-то делать пока не поздно. Он прижимается лбом к взмокшему лбу Мукуро всего на секунду и со злостью шепчет:

— Не позволю…

Мукуро его уже не слышит. Не чувствует он и как наручники сковывают его руки друг с другом, освобождая Кёю. И не представляет, что настоящая боль только впереди. Когда тонкие, изящные пальцы, объятые бледно-фиолетовым пламенем, приближаются к его лицу, касаются воспалённого, кровоточащего века, Мукуро издаёт нечеловеческий вопль.


	3. el mediodia

Из того вечера запомнились лишь лотосы. Не словесная перепалка, переросшая в драку, не чуть ли не проваленное задание, не кровавая расправа над врагами. Нет, всё это точно было, но блекло рядом с огромным букетом крупных цветов. Их ненавязчиво дурманящий запах пропитал собой тот вечер. Они с Хибари попытались работать вместе?

Передавать информацию по секретным каналам, дразнить дурацкими сообщениями, развлекаясь, Мукуро нравилось куда больше. Запертые в одной ловушке, с приказом не нападать первыми, разведать обстановку… В конце концов, они оба всегда делали то, что хотели, не следуя ничьим словам.

Откуда в той крохотной съёмной квартирке взялись лотосы? В памяти не сохранилось. Его память теперь — изорванное грязное полотно. Сложно, безумно сложно разглядеть чёткие картинки на нём, но Мукуро не оставляет попыток. Уже который день после пробуждения он сидит в кресле у окна и перебирает то, что удалось спасти. Раньше он жил воспоминаниями, а теперь собирает самого себя по кусочкам.

Лотосы.

Кёя закрылся в своей комнате, чтобы не видеть и не слышать Мукуро. Ему не терпелось почесать кулаки, но он сдерживался. С любым другим человеком сохранить равнодушное выражение лица он смог бы без труда, но не с Мукуро за тонкой дверью. Не с Мукуро, который откровенно провоцирует одним своим присутствием.

Они были молоды. Чуть старше, чем в первую встречу, но всё ещё молоды и безрассудны.

Мукуро тихо смеётся. Щурится от яркого полуденного солнца, что светит прямо в единственное окно в его палате. Лотосы тогда и разозлили Хибари, довели до той самой точки кипения, а теперь они стоят в вазе на подоконнике. Каждый день свежие. С самого его пробуждения. Мукуро не верит в совпадения, в такие совпадения уж точно.

Безупречные иллюзии разбивались под натиском, и момент, когда схватка стала серьёзной, они упустили оба. Упустили и момент, когда в квартиру вломились враги.

Сквозная дыра.

Прекратили ли они драться с друг с другом, переключились ли на незваных гостей? Неважно. Важны лишь чёртовы лотосы, раскиданные по полу. Залитые красным. Это было красиво.

Нежно-розовые лепестки нынешнего букета возмущают своей чистотой и невинностью. Втоптать бы их в грязь, испачкать густой кровью. Бросить в лицо того, кто их так настойчиво приносит. Мукуро проводит кончиками пальцев по бинтам, скрывающим правую сторону его лица, и сжимает зубы до скрежета. Прошла уже неделя, как он очнулся в этой больнице, а Хибари так и не соизволил прийти. Присылает лотосы, издеваясь, выводит Мукуро из себя. Ему не идёт быть таким — исподтишка действовать на нервы, дарить символические подарки и выжидать.

Может, он просто занят. Может, ему просто плевать. Времени на размышления у Мукуро предостаточно, и он почти останавливается на последнем варианте, когда одним утром лотосов на подоконнике не оказывается. И без них в белоснежных стенах больничной палаты одиноко. Без них наручники, приковывающие запястье к подлокотнику, тяжелеют, жгут стальным холодом кожу.

Врачи и персонал с ним не разговаривают, сдержанно выполняют свою работу, уходят. Иногда, раз в пару дней, приходит парень со странной причёской и птичкой на плече, спрашивает, не нужно ли чего. Мукуро усмехается, но молчит.

Когда исчезают лотосы, память услужливо подкидывает фрагменты из детства. Те же безликие врачи, мерно гудящие аппараты, острые иглы… Мукуро всего трясёт, и он подкатывает кресло ближе к окну, к яркому свету, чтобы прогнать надвигающийся на него ядовитый туман.

— Ты уже должен был половину клиники разнести, — раздаётся за спиной.

Мукуро не спешит оборачиваться, прикладывает пальцы свободной руки к губам, чтобы ощутить привычную улыбку. И стереть её. Лучше бы лотосы не исчезали.

— Я убью тебя. Слышишь? Кёя, я тебя живьём выпотрошу, сердце из груди выцарапаю, — задыхается он от нахлынувшей злости.

Пустая правая глазница всё ещё ноет, не даёт спать, раскачивает и так нездоровую психику. Мукуро знает, что однажды, совсем скоро, физическая боль уйдёт, останется фантомная, но даже тогда ничего не закончится. Придётся жить дальше.

Хибари не обращает внимания на пошатнувшуюся реальность. Игнорирует поплывшие восковые стены и грозящийся обрушиться потолок. Невосприимчивость к иллюзиям, выработанная за годы усердных тренировок, тут ни при чём. Уж слишком слаб Мукуро — не способен сосредоточиться даже на собственных желаниях. Его способностей вряд ли хватит на то, чтобы впечатлить хотя бы молоденькую медсестричку. Но он зол, и этого хватит, чтобы задержать Хибари.

— И как же ты намереваешься это сделать, если даже жалкую пару наручников сломать не можешь? Позволяешь держать себя взаперти? Тебе это нравится?

Мукуро замирает, слушая Хибари, смотрит куда-то вниз, под ноги, и видит непроглядную тьму. Хотел бы он туда вернуться?..

— Нравилось в тюрьме, Рокудо? — добивает Кёя.

Что он чувствовал в первые минуты после пробуждения? Потеря. Когда его иллюзорная реальность совпала с реальностью Хибари, Мукуро осознал, что потерял что-то очень важное. Что-то, что сопровождало почти всю его жизнь. В пустоте правой глазницы сгинуло не только проклятье, но и источник немыслимой силы, чуть не убившей своего обладателя. Обманывать себя бессмысленно — ему до отчаяния жаль.

Пока что слабые потоки туманного пламени поддерживают истощённое тело, и не похоже, что Мукуро пора сдаться.

— Тюрьма? — задумчиво переспрашивает он. — Это ведь там, где держат насильно. Там, откуда не выбраться по собственной прихоти. Прости, но я никогда не бывал в таком печальном месте.

Хибари подходит вплотную, его аура путает мысли. Кладёт руки на спинку кресла, скользит по плечам Мукуро, обводит выпирающие кости, царапает короткими ногтями, зарывается пальцами в его волосы. Взъерошивает пряди на затылке.

— Красивая и никчёмная ложь. Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? — вздыхает Кёя, продолжая почти заботливо перебирать длинные волосы Мукуро, путаясь в них, едва задевая повязку.

Хорошо, что он не видит его лица, иначе бы просто задохнулся от ненависти. Нельзя делать так мучительно больно и до одурения приятно одновременно, невозможно. Нельзя желать смерти тому же человеку, которого ни за что не хочешь отпускать.

Мукуро жмурится, еле сдерживается, глушит в себе порыв наговорить глупостей, за которые будет стыдно. Да даже думать о них стыдно. Хватает Хибари за руку, вновь переплетая свои пальцы с его, возвращаясь всего на одно мгновение в тот сумасшедший рассвет. И сдавленно шипит, когда Кёя сжимает кулак и выгибает его запястье, угрожая сломать его к чёртовой матери.

— Ненавижу ложь и слабость. От первого я тебя почти отучил, от второго избавишься сам. И наконец между нами будет всё по-честному.

Когда Хибари ослабляет хватку, Мукуро освобождается, задержавшись на пару секунд, чтобы украсть у него немного тепла.

— Спасти меня, чтобы убить самому? Непостижимо, Кёя, — резко закинув голову наверх, он убеждается в том, что с него глаз не сводят. — Благодарности, конечно же, ты не получишь, и не надейся.

Искорка чего-то, очень похожего на панику, проскакивает во взгляде застигнутого врасплох Хибари. Он отстраняется, спешно перемещается к окну, загораживая собой солнце. Как обычно, в строгом костюме, даже при галстуке, несмотря на то, что на улице уже по-летнему жарко. Хибари безупречен, Хибари пахнет лотосами.

Хибари должен стоять на коленях, побеждённый и униженный, а он нагло ухмыляется, глядя на Мукуро в инвалидном кресле. Мукуро кусает губы, буквально принуждая себя не отворачиваться, держать спину ровно, хотя очень хочется подняться, доказать, что с ним всё в порядке, что тело как и раньше подчиняется ему. Но это не так, и Мукуро кусает губы.

— Будто мне нужна твоя благодарность. Однако, ты опять делаешь глупости, — вздыхает Кёя.– Тетсуя доложил о твоём поведении абсолютного овоща. Это отвратительно, Рокудо, даже для тебя сейчас.

— Оя, я всё ещё в состоянии взбесить тебя? Вау, даже делать ничего не пришлось, — голос предательски надрывается. — Это ты можешь с переломанными костями рваться в бой, для иллюзиониста же…

Мукуро затыкается. Знает, что ответит Хибари, он и сам это понимает. Оправдания.

— Твоя глупость и правда раздражает, — Кёя достаёт что-то из кармана пиджака. Знакомый синеватый блеск бьёт по нервам. — Выкинуть столь важную вещь — преступление, между прочим.

Он надевает кольцо Тумана на свой безымянный палец и зажигает слабое, едва заметное пламя. Мукуро ничуть не удивлён, подсознательно он ожидал чего-то такого.

— Я понимаю, откуда в тебе Туман. Это ведь мой Туман, поэтому оно тебя не отвергает. Любопытно, да? — вновь попытка тянуть за те самые заводящие ниточки и вновь провальная. Хибари явно смирился с той силой, что когда-то подарил ему самый ненавистный ему человек.

В глазнице вдруг неприятно колет, и Мукуро рефлекторно кладёт ладонь на повязку, будто прикосновение снимет боль. Отвлекается и не успевает среагировать, когда Хибари склоняется к нему и, перехватив руку, надевает кольцо.

— Я не нуждаюсь в подарках мафии, — цедит сквозь зубы Мукуро прямо в лицо Хибари, только эту ледяную глыбу дешёвой драмой не проймёшь. Он отодвигает ворот больничной рубашки Рокудо, прикасается к следам собственных зубов, чуть давит и с неприкрытым удовольствием ловит полустон-полувздох. Каким-то волшебно-садистским методом ему удаётся не просто игнорировать выпады Мукуро, но и заставлять думать только о себе. Кольцо Вонголы — ничто в сравнении с его прикосновениями.

— Больно? — зачем-то интересуется Кёя.

Да, чёрт возьми. Больнее и обиднее, чем покалывания в правой глазнице, чем любая рана, какой бы серьёзной она ни была. За это стыдно, и Мукуро качает головой:

— Нет, Кёя, в отличие от твоих поцелуев совсем не больно, — смеётся он и подаётся вперёд. — Хотя я почти ничего не помню, может, повторим?

Вопреки ожиданиям, Хибари не отстраняется, а Мукуро дуреет от аромата лотосов.

— А не высока ли плата за мои поцелуи? — почти шёпотом, со снисходительной улыбкой.

Есть логика, а есть желания Хибари. Есть устоявшиеся враждебные отношения, а есть вот эти тонкие губы и глаза-стальные зеркала. Есть то, что противопоставляет их друг другу, а теперь есть и то, что связывает. Крепко-накрепко. Есть Хибари, который подпирает последнюю костяшку домино и вытесняет собой и Наги, и стремление к власти, и всяческую гордость. А есть Мукуро — неправильный, раздражающий до нервного тика, катящийся по наклонной, и именно его нужно спасать. Именно к нему тянет и не отпускает.

Хибари заслоняет полуденное солнце.

— Лучше бы шоколад принёс, — фыркает Мукуро, нарочито брезгливо посмотрев на кольцо.

Между ними вновь расстояние, хоть и небольшое, и напряжение никуда не исчезает. Оно висит в воздухе дурманящим запахом цветов.

Да только сказать больше нечего. Все слова произнесены, чувства выражены, а для того, что осталось — зарождающегося, непонятного — нужно время. Пока Мукуро прикидывает в уме, сколько дней не спал Хибари и сколько ещё не будет спать, переваривая случившееся. Свыкаясь с новой порцией Рокудо Мукуро в своей жизни.

— Горький. С миндалём, — успевает сообщить Мукуро, когда Кёя уже у двери. Недоумение. — Шоколад. Принеси завтра.

Они оба знают, что не будет у них ни завтра, ни шоколада, ни лотосов.


	4. el ocaso

В Италии солнечно и жарко, несмотря на разгар осени. А ещё здесь ужасно неуютно, и хочется сбежать куда глазя глядят, лишь бы подальше. Мукуро отвык от Италии, он её почти ненавидит. И проклятую итальянскую кровь, текущую по венам, ненавидит. Быть прямым потомком того, кто олицетворял мафию во всей её красе, просто омерзительно.

Мукуро глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает медленно, прикрыв единственный глаз. Ему необходимо успокоиться и сосредоточиться, чтобы завершить начатое. Дело, которое он не довёл до конца когда-то, в юности. Тогда он бесконтрольно освобождал обретённую силу и убивал любого, кого хотел убить, а теперь носит повязку на правом глазу, как Наги. Но не чёрную с черепушкой, а обычную белую, потому что так и не выбрал более подходящую. Фран втихую смеётся над учителем, даже пару раз приносил повязки с изображениями совы и ананаса, и за это остроумие был немедленно проткнут трезубцем. Фран, это хладнокровное земноводное, весь вечер не отходил от своего учителя, когда тот наконец вернулся. Одноглазый, исхудавший, но живой.

На Сицилию он прилетает к обеду, когда солнце буквально плавит мозги и напрочь отбивает желание двигаться вообще. К сожалению, ближе к ночи появляться здесь не так эффективно, даже неразумно. Мукуро прикладывает холодную бутылку с водой ко лбу и расстёгивает верхние пуговицы рубашки. Однако, ни от излюбленных кожаных перчаток, ни от кожаных брюк он отказаться не смог. Всю дорогу в такси Мукуро не отрывает взгляда от окна. Мимо проносятся знакомые до зубовного скрежета виды, и к привычной ненависти к Италии добавляется иррациональная тоска.

Арендованный Вонголой отель напичкан охраной и важными людьми. Вот уже несколько дней сюда стекается мафия со всех уголков света, все дружественные семьи желают побывать на свадьбе Дэчимо Вонголы, это ведь такой шанс выслужиться перед ним. В своих мечтах Мукуро уже не раз взорвал этот цирк со всеми клоунами, но в реальности его план касается пока лишь одного человека.

В фойе снуёт туда-сюда обслуживающий персонал, улыбчиво встречающий многочисленных разномастных гостей. Работников службы охраны полно на каждом шагу, только Мукуро плевать на всевозможные системы безопасности — его ученик уже обо всем позаботился. Он приветливо улыбается девушкам за стойкой регистрации, те так же приветливо отвечают и никак не реагируют, когда Мукуро проходит мимо них. Они его даже не вспомнят, и, возможно, они окажутся настолько впечатлительными, что сойдут с ума из-за проникшего в их сознания Тумана. Такое частенько случалось с людьми со слабой психикой, и Мукуро их ничуть не жаль.

Выследить одного-единственного человека в этом кишащем мафиози муравейнике непросто, но благодаря украденным у Варии сведениям вполне возможно. Мукуро знает, где его номер, знает, где он в данный момент сам. И, судя по расписанию, они вот-вот встретятся в коридоре третьего этажа. У Мукуро в грудной клетке зарождается давно позабытое чувство, оно скребётся, разрастается с каждым шагом, приближающим к Паоло Виванти, учёному, что так непредусмотрительно создал монстра. Пусть монстр и слегка сбился со своего кровавого пути на время, но теперь ему ничто не мешает, ничто не держит.

Старик, как и ожидалось, возвращается из ресторана. Один. Поначалу Мукуро кажется, что он ошибся, не верится, что этот дряхлый мужчина безжалостно отправлял детей на опыты, а потом их взгляды встречаются. В бледно-голубых глазах то же высокомерное презрение ко всему, те же мерзкие мыслишки. Сомнения исчезают. Виванти останавливается в нескольких метрах от молодого мужчины, отступает на шаг назад и хватается за голову — коридор расплывается перед ним, Туман проникает прямо в мозг, чтобы запутать и подчинить. Мукуро усмехается. Под рёбрами разгорается огонь.

Виванти покорно идёт в свой номер, падает в кресло и не возражает, когда Мукуро заходит следом и закрывает дверь на все замки. Неловко будет, если им помешают.

Стянув зубами перчатку с левой руки, Мукуро едва касается лба мужчины. Невесомое прикосновение кончиками пальцев заставляет заорать в голос. Только не услышит его никто, ведь он кричит в кошмарах, которые посылает ему иллюзионист. Пусть он для начала вдоволь насладится смердящим дыханием адских порождений, их рыком в полной темноте и собственным бессилием перед страхом. А Мукуро в это время хорошенько покопается у него в памяти, чтобы отыскать нужную информацию.

О том, что оставшиеся члены семьи Эстранео проникли в Вонголу, он узнал от Франа — того почему-то заинтересовала история этой организации. А ещё некоторые из них продолжали эксперименты, теперь не только на детях, но и на животных, изучая коробочки. И всё это под носом благородного защитника слабых, Савады Тсунаёши. Что и требовалось доказать. Мукуро никогда не верил обещаниям Тсуны изменить мафию, но то, что он пригрел на шее выродков Эстранео, просто издевательство какое-то. Последние полгода прошли не только за выздоровлением, но и планированием уничтожения всех причастных к заново отстроенной лаборатории. Таких людей и правда оказалось немного, они все тщательно скрываются, не афишируют свою деятельность. Единственный доступный ключик — старик Виванти. Тот самый старик, который с притворной улыбочкой заверял в том, что больно не будет. Да, это личное, Мукуро и не отрицает.

Немыслимые твари грызут ноги вопящего мужчины, его сердце бьётся опасно быстро. Хочется продлить эту великолепную пытку, но труп весьма хлопотно допрашивать, да и память в таком состоянии не даёт ясных картинок. Мукуро надевает перчатку и, не жалея сил, ударяет по щеке своего пленника. Виванти стонет, приходя в себя, щурится и сводит брови, пытаясь сфокусироваться.

— Ты обречён, — произносит Мукуро, язвительно ухмыляясь. — Время пожинать плоды кармы.

Старик присматривается, а потом широко раскрывает рот словно в беззвучном крике. Без разрешения своего нового Бога он и не пикнет.

— Не бойся, больно не будет, — продолжает Рокудо, а за его спиной загораются десятки пар голодных глаз.

По изборождённому морщинами лицу текут слёзы. Жалкий старик, играть с ним уже надоедает.

— Ты… — хрипит Виванти, когда ему разрешают говорить, — удачный… Рокудо Мукуро!

— Оя, даже имя моё помнишь, это приятно. А знаешь, что ещё приятнее? Ты сейчас умрёшь в таких муках, что тебе и в самых страшных кошмарах не снилось.

— Нет, пожалуйста, нет… Я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь… — его сбивчивое бормотание прерывается рыком из-за спины Мукуро. Старик начинает молиться.

Вдруг становится скучно. Огонь в груди затухает, преобразовываясь в раздражение.

— Тогда, почти двадцать лет назад, тебе чертовски повезло, но урок никто из уцелевших не усвоил, как я понимаю. Настолько нравится мучить детишек?

Кен и Чикуса никогда не запирали детских воспоминаний на замок, как Мукуро, поэтому прекрасно помнили до конца всё самое страшное, каждую омерзительную деталь.

— Я не имею к этому никакого отношения! — взвизгнул старик. Седые волосы на его висках слиплись от пота.

— Один мой знакомый глаза бы лишил голыми руками за столь неприкрытую ложь, — мысли о Хибари всегда вызывали какие-то тёплые чувства. Тёплые и липкие, как кровь. Но этому жалкому созданию он их показывать не станет. — Скажешь, где находится лаборатория, так и быть, я дарую свободу.

Он не раздумывает ни секунды, выпаливает сразу:

— Скажу! Я всё скажу! Только…

Перед Мукуро предстают чёткие картинки, по которым уже проще некуда найти нужное место. Виванти замолкает, его глаза закатываются, тело обмякает в кресле. Сердце больше не раздражает бешеным стуком. Мукуро уходит.

Никакого удовлетворения, сплошное разочарование. Может, после уничтожения оставшихся Эстранео станет легче? Мукуро выяснит это всего через несколько дней, он ведь узнал то место. Неслыханная наглость — разворачивать штаб в самом сердце Италии.

Мукуро уже даже не заботится о том, чтобы его не раскрыли, практически нарывается. Ему необходима разрядка, нужен достойный противник. Проще всего, конечно, было бы заявиться прямиком к Саваде, но ни его самого, ни Хранителей сегодня в отеле быть не должно. Немного жаль.

Когда двери лифта раскрываются на первом этаже, Мукуро не обращает внимания на явно поджидающего его человека. Врезается в него и настолько теряется, когда поднимает взгляд, что позволяет толкнуть себя обратно в кабину. Хибари нажимает на одну из кнопок и грубо приникает к иллюзионисту, одной рукой держит его за талию, а другой зарывается в волосы, портит идеально уложенную причёску.

Из горла вырывается короткий стон от укуса в основание шеи — ровно туда же, как и в прошлый раз. Острые зубы впиваются в кожу, обновляя следы. А дальше, по их особенному сценарию, они снова целуются, так же отчаянно. Хочется посмеяться над Хибари, хлёстко откомментировать его поведение, но получается лишь сжимать в кулаках ткань его пиджака и кусать тонкие губы.

Одним лишь своим присутствием Хибари разбивает иллюзии на осколки, трескается маска. Его поцелуи требовательные, подчиняющие. Однако, Мукуро не из тех, кто выбирает подчинение. Он подаётся к Кёе бёдрами, но упирается ладонями в его грудь, отстраняя.

— Соскучился?

Мукуро нацеливается на набившую оскомину в их отношениях гордость Хибари и промахивается. Проваливается с треском, выдавая себя с головой. Сбившимся дыханием, мгновенно пересохшими губами. Это он соскучился, это у него в груди вспыхнуло так сильно, что выжгло сердце дотла.

Кёя не успевает ответить. Их короткая поездка на лифте окончена, и надо оторваться друг от друга. Он подхватывает Мукуро за локоть, тащит куда-то за собой, уверенный в том, что тут никто их не увидит. Вместе. Свою добычу Хибари делить ни с кем не желает, как и не желает показывать себя в роли добычи. На верхнем этаже отеля пусто и тихо. Вне сомнений, тут и правда ни души.

Затолкнув Мукуро в один из номеров, Кёя закрывает дверь на замок, так же, как и иллюзионист недавно. Снова тишина, несколько мучительно долгих секунд разглядывания друг друга. Кёя себе не изменяет, предпочитает строгие костюмы безо всяких излишеств. Он элегантен в каждом своём движении, и, если бы Мукуро мог, он хотел бы влюбиться в эту элегантность. Хотел бы узнать, умеет ли Хибари по-другому, умеет ли проявлять нежность и заботу не только к своим питомцам. Хотел бы узнать, возможно ли стать тем самым единственным человеком для кого-то вроде Хибари Кёи. Мукуро и сам не понимает, зачем ему всё это. Может, ему просто интересно, способен ли на подобное сам.

Хибари вновь прижимает Мукуро к стене, тот ударяется затылком и сдавленно шипит, поначалу не давая себя целовать. Ему душно, лёгкие горят, а Хибари расстёгивает его рубашку, не обращая никакого внимания на впивающиеся в свою шею костлявые пальцы.

— С ума сошёл? — бормочет Мукуро, подставляясь под новые укусы. Перехватить инициативу никак не выходит, остаётся лишь поддаться безумию. — Эй, ты меня слышишь вообще?

— Хочешь поговорить о том, что привело тебя сюда? О свежем трупе в одном из номеров? О подпорченном празднике? — шепчет ему на ухо Хибари. — Сколько преступлений ты успел совершить с тех пор, как пересёк порог отеля?

Мукуро жмурится от горячего щекочущего шёпота и замирает, когда мужчина толкается в него бёдрами и хватает за ягодицы, совсем не ласково сжимая их.

_«…больно не будет…»_

Отталкивать эту глыбу бесполезно, как и пытаться захватить его восприятие. Хибари плевать на иллюзии, особенно на иллюзии Рокудо, какими сильными и реальными они ни были. Но он ослабляет хватку, почувствовав, что Мукуро охватывает паника. Этого человека легко читать, этого человека Хибари знает как облупленного.

Он снимает с Мукуро перчатки, берёт его мертвецки холодные руки в свои, переплетая пальцы. Просто больше не знает способов показать, что ему не всё равно.

— Боишься, что я тебя нагну и грубо отымею? — прямолинейно спрашивает Кёя, вызывая у Мукуро нервную улыбку.

— Тяжёлое детство, — неопределённо пожимает плечами. Говорить о таком даже почти двадцать лет спустя мерзко и неприятно.

— Тот человек, внизу?..

— Да.

Хибари всё понимает, и Мукуро ждёт, что его сейчас отпустят, возможно, даже предложат драку взамен близости. И это лучше, чем если Хибари просто отступит, но вопреки ожиданиям Кёя не издевается. Он мягко целует, скользит губами по правой щеке, опасно близко подбирается к повязке.

Мукуро дёргается. Не доверяет, восстанавливает разрушенную стену, прячется, покрывается корочкой отчуждения. Хибари такой расклад не устраивает. Он тянет иллюзиониста вглубь комнаты, раскрывает окно нараспашку и рывком укладывает его на широкий подоконник так, что у Мукуро дыхание захватывает. Ещё немного, и он бы обязательно упал, если бы не сильные руки Кёи и собственная мёртвая хватка. Волосы, собранные в аккуратный хвост, свешиваются вниз — туда, куда смотреть совсем не хочется, поэтому Мукуро смотрит в небо, объятое лучами закатного солнца. Обнимает Хибари ногами, когда тот кладёт голову на обнажённую грудь. Кёя прислушивается к бешеному ритму сердца, словно удостоверяясь в том, что Рокудо жив.

— Сволочь, — хмыкает иллюзионист, когда руки наконец перестают дрожать от приступа настоящего страха. Хибари опять заставляет его чувствовать. Как никто другой. — Наизнанку меня выворачиваешь.

В этом и есть смысл — в искренности, и методы её достижения у Хибари незаурядные. Острая нужда отплатить ему той же монетой наступает после полного успокоения. Мукуро отпускает чужие плечи, гладит спину, осторожно касаясь позвонков, поднимаясь всё выше. От прикосновения к коже у роста волос Кёя вздыхает так, что у Мукуро тяжелеет в паху. Никакие поцелуи с этим не сравнятся. Найдя чувствительное местечко, он нагло пользуется временной вседозволенностью, трётся о Хибари, крепче сжимая его бёдра. Ужасно пошло.

Знаменитая выдержка Облака Вонголы явно взяла сегодня выходной, забрав с собой раздражение. Под Хибари невыносимо жарко, да и поза неудобная, поэтому Мукуро мысленно прощается с солнцем и подаётся вперёд. Ему позволяют сесть, но из обьятий не выпускают.

— Чем чаще ты лжёшь мне, тем сильнее я тебя ненавижу. Хватит, это уже просто глупо.

— Думаешь, этот процесс обратим?

— Не узнаем, пока не попробуем.

Едва заметный румянец на извечно бледных щеках. Трогательно.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты перестал меня ненавидеть. Я же этого не переживу, Кёя.

Каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение — очевидная борьба с самим собой. Хибари кажется человеком с железными принципами, но на деле это не совсем так. Он постоянно учится, растёт над собой, и это касается не только силы. Он — безграничное Облако.

— Тогда отвечай мне. Как обычно.

Пронзительная серость глаз Кёи напоминает засыпанные ослепительно-белым снегом бескрайние просторы Хоккайдо. Мукуро когда-то часто ездил туда, соскучившись по зиме. Сегодня снег неумолимо тает.

Избавлять друг друга от одежды, дышать сбивчиво и шумно, отвечать лаской на ласку — они снова сплетаются в танце, но на этот раз не в смертельном. Кёя даже не особо возражает, когда Мукуро ведёт его к кровати, помогает снять сапоги и брюки, не возмущается, когда его одежда отправляется прямо на пол. Он слишком увлечён телом своего самого невероятного любовника.

Мукуро тоже никогда не видел Кёю обнажённым полностью, поэтому с неподдельным интересом изучает его, разглядывая и трогая везде, где может дотянуться. Впечатляющая мускулатура и множество шрамов, большая часть из которых наверняка оставлена первым серьёзным врагом. С некоторой толикой ужаса Мукуро вспоминает, куда именно ранил Хибари тогда, вспоминает каждую сломанную кость. Ему немного стыдно, и он зацеловывает рубцы, задевая заодно и твёрдые тёмные соски, нарочно игнорируя напряжённый член. Возбуждение Хибари льстит, но положительного опыта с мужчиной у Мукуро нет, и в этот раз он готов подчиниться. Совсем чуть-чуть, только ему.

Сдавленно простонав, Мукуро разрешает уложить себя на постель. Кёя придавливает собой, устраиваясь между разведённых ног. Быть настолько близко друг к другу, соприкасаться горячей кожей смущает, но, заглянув Хибари в лицо, Мукуро улыбается. Что бы Кёя ни говорил, каким бы равнодушным ни казался, он до дрожи хочет Мукуро. Ну, и кто тут ещё лжец?

Хибари плавно толкается, трётся о живот Мукуро, размазывая по нему вязкую смазку. Он не торопится, несмотря на пылающее пожаром желание, ловит беззвучные стоны, целует глубоко и чувственно. Ни грубости, ни агрессии. Мукуро пока не осознаёт, какое удивительное явление наблюдает, он старается не кончить слишком рано. И подавить частичку страха. Прожив долгое время в нестерпимой, сводящей с ума боли, немудрено обзавестись маленькой фобией. Его предел — укусы, которые ещё долго будут саднить.

Хибари приподнимается, берёт что-то с тумбы и тянет иллюзиониста наверх, усаживая его на себе.

— Расслабься, — хрипло выдыхает он, одной рукой поглаживая Рокудо по спине, а другой выдавливает прозрачный гель на его член.

— Предусмотрительно, — усмехается Мукуро и тут же прикусывает губу. Кёя берёт ствол ладонью и медленно двигает её. — Надеюсь, меня ждал? Но…

— Ты предсказуемый.

Когда Мукуро пододвигается ближе, Кёя совершенно очаровательно теряет остатки самообладания. Обхватив его член вместе со своим, двигает рукой сразу размашисто, умело, прерываясь иногда, чтобы потереть налитые кровью головки друг о друга. Мукуро странно, но ему нравится. Он мелко дрожит и, отключив разум напрочь, беспорядочно осыпает лицо и шею Хибари короткими поцелуями. Движения ускоряются, и на пике напряжения они прижимаются взмокшими лбами.

Ещё немного, и Мукуро кончил бы, но Кёя почему-то замедляется и, воспользовавшись моментом, сдёргивает с него повязку. Прикасается губами к безобразному шраму, оставленному своим же Пламенем. Языком скользит по сросшемуся веку, даже не подозревая, что испытывает Мукуро. Вспышки. Яркие вспышки удовольствия, пронзающее всё тело. Он и не представлял, что может быть так.

Потеряв контроль, Мукуро содрогается в оргазме и какое-то время пытается отдышаться, отстранённо следя за перепачканной рукой Хибари. Накрывает её своей, чтобы помочь, и тут же отнимает, ощутив горячую влагу.

Чтобы восстановить дыхание и остыть, Мукуро откидывается обратно на подушки. Не без удовольствия подмечает то, как подрагивают пальцы Хибари, когда тот, вытеревшись и надев брюки, справляется с ширинкой. И всё-таки ему тоскливо, но не из-за того, что раскрылся и доверился этому человеку, а потому что это ничего не изменит. По крайней мере, Мукуро не представляет, что может быть после. Он не умеет, как и Хибари. Так бывает, когда самое желанное наконец оказывается в руках, но для чего оно было нужно? Кто знает.

— Арестуешь меня? — зачем-то спрашивает Мукуро и тут же корит себя.

Кёя сидит на противоположном краю. Он так и не надел рубашку, что держит в руках.

— А надо? — повернувшись, удивляется Хибари. Ни чёртовой рубашки, ни чёртовой стальной брони. — Нет, если очень хочешь, то пожалуйста. Могу прямо сейчас завернуть тебя в одеяло, ленточкой перевязать и завтра преподнести в качестве подарка Саваде.

— Будто ты собираешься присутствовать на торжестве, — фыркает Мукуро. Тоска уходит на второй план, потому что Кёе тоже смешно.

— Я и правда собирался, пока не решил, что завтра проведу весь день в бою.

— О, и с кем же?

Правая бровь Кёи выгибается, и добрая улыбка чуть больше начинает походить на хищный оскал.

— Нет, спасибо, — машет Мукуро руками перед собой. — С меня хватит! Это тело уже откровенно жалко, да и планы другие, уж извини. В следующий раз, ладно?

Хибари тут же мрачнеет. Он молча встаёт, обходит кровать, попутно собирает вещи Мукуро и кладёт их рядом с ним.

— Одевайся, — произносит он, — покажу кое-что.

Вопросов Мукуро больше не задаёт, чтобы ненароком не спровоцировать Кёю. Кажется, он и так умудрился его обидеть. Они вместе покидают отель. К вечеру народа стало в разы больше, как и шума. Хотя последний, судя по всему, создаёт один лишь офицерский состав Варии, захвативший бассейн и бар. Франа среди них нет, он послушно ожидает учителя в аэропорту, снабжённый всей нужной информацией.

Хибари всё ещё предпочитает мотоциклы машинам и даже в классическом костюме выглядит на байке круто. Мукуро садится позади него, обнимает за пояс крепко, но в рамках приличия. Они почти не разговаривают — припухшие губы саднят, а в головах пусто.

Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, и железный конь несёт их в сумерках куда-то за город. Мукуро недовольно морщится, ругаясь про себя на ветер и пыль, и прячется за широкой спиной водителя. Вскоре он понимает, куда его везут. Кладбища Мукуро не любит так же, как и больницы.

Притормозив перед старыми покосившимися воротами, Хибари предлагает пройтись пешком. Судя по его уверенному шагу, он отлично знает дорогу, а Мукуро плетётся позади. Его угнетает тишина.

— На этом кладбище уже давно не хоронят, оно заброшено. По мнению Савады, это был лучший вариант, — говорит Хибари, когда они наконец останавливаются.

Сначала Мукуро обращает внимание на статую в виде ангела. Под опекой этого чистого сознания — несколько надгробий, одно из которых завалено уже завядшими цветами. Курому Докуро.

— Все знали её под этим именем, — угадывает его мысли Хибари.

— Почему не в Японии?

— Италию она полюбила больше.

Джошима Кен, Какимото Чикуса, М.М. На их могилах нет цветов, приходить к ним некому, ведь на последнем надгробии — Рокудо Мукуро.

Хибари разворачивается и уходит обратно к воротам, оставляя Мукуро наедине с собой. Всего мгновение он жалеет, что не имеет вредных привычек вроде курения. Хочется сделать что-нибудь саморазрушающее, чтобы избавиться от чужеродного чувства привязанности. А потом не без иронии понимает, что его единственная вредная привычка не даёт покоя вот уже двенадцать лет. Эту зависимость побороть невозможно, а сегодня он её лишь усугубил. Мукуро бесит одним своим существованием. До вздувающихся вен, до жара во всём теле. С ним нельзя сосуществовать в мире, с ним нужна война, неважно где — на поле боя или в постели, лишь бы взаимодействовать.

Рокудо возвращается задумчивым и будто постаревшим на несколько лет.

— Может, всё-таки останешься? Предложение насчёт свадебного сюрприза ещё в силе. Просто представь лицо Савады…

— Кёя, меня от тебя уже тошнит, — смеётся Мукуро надломленным голосом и добавляет уже серьёзнее, — мне правда надо.

Труп Паоло Виванти обнаружат уже после празднеств, Хибари об этом позаботится, как позаботился об остальных убитых иллюзионистом за последние несколько месяцев. Не хватало ещё, чтобы этого неуёмного мстителя опять заперли в тюрьме. Сопоставив факты, Хибари давно понял, чего добивается Рокудо и не мешал. Вот это действительно не его дело, хотя прибирать за ним он не прекращает. Потому что…

— Отвезёшь меня в аэропорт?

— Если пообещаешь не сдохнуть без меня.

… Рокудо Мукуро — его добыча.


End file.
